


A Queen's Prerogative

by SorinaDiMai



Category: Symphony of Elliandor
Genre: Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorinaDiMai/pseuds/SorinaDiMai
Summary: Queen Faeona finds pleasure with the help of a Dracion and a Narar 'Hian.
Kudos: 1





	A Queen's Prerogative

Faeona contemplated that glass of wine that she held loosely over the back of the couch. It took some great concentration not to spill it as her handmaidens worked her over from both ends. Senna was by her head, running a comb through her damp hair. She enjoyed the gentle tugging sensation but not half as much as she enjoyed the view of the girl's ample bosom from below. That white gown did nothing to hide the light brown skin underneath, nor could it hold her chest in place as her arms kept working at her hair.  
The queen pulled her gaze away to instead admire the soft pink lips of the beauty currently massaging her feet. Her name was Telani, and she was the most exotically exquisite elf to ever set foot in the kingdom. She was slight and graceful from the points of her dainty feet to the tips of her ears. And what the elf was currently doing with her hands was probably considered sinful in some parts of the world it felt so good.  
A knock at the door interrupted the queen's musings. Senna dropped her hair and moved briskly to the chamber's entrance to admit the royal procurer. The procurer's job was obviously to secure rare or valuable items for their monarchs. The previous queen had used him to fetch such frivolities as fruits from the most fertile lands over the border into Keedionfar and gems from the mines of Barith’Theos. Faeona did not believe in wasting such talents on food and jewels. The items she sought after were far more beautiful and luxurious, and here they were flanking the procurer. As always, he had done a damn fine job.  
“My queen,” he bowed lowly. “May I present to you, Valorian and Kelvas.” The Narar’Hi to the procurer’s left inclined his head at the first name. The feathers around his purple eyes were a deep royal blue. They extended down his long neck, blending into the violet wings that were currently tucked up against his sides. He wore a very modest set of robes that clasped around his neck and covered over his thighs. From beneath them, she could see his unusually long tail feathers touching the ground. The Queen was breathlessly excited by the elaborate pattern of circles over the Narar’Hi’s gleaming green tail. Just looking at him brought the same stomach-dropping awe she had when the moon lit up the falls at night.  
The Dracion on the procurer’s right was the Narar’Hi’s perfect match for beauty. The sharp crested-scales over his cheek stuck out in points, like the spines on a dragon’s back, making him appear to have a reptilian beard. Most of his body was covered in flowing black silk, but still she could admire his cool gray hues and the spread of light turquoise on his arms. Her servant had truly outdone himself this night.  
Without delay, she dismissed the procurer and both of her maids, and soon enough she was alone with her much sought after treasures. “Thank you for coming up to the palace this evening,” she addressed them. “I’m Queen Faeona. Are either of you of Silve’Sorin?” The avian nodded his affirmation with a soft spoken ‘aye’  
“I am of the west,” replied the Dracion. “From Vye’Sorin.”  
“Then tell me, Kelvas of Vye’Sorin, would you treat me as your queen this night? Would you give me everything I ask, as if you were one of mine?”  
“It would honor me to serve you, Queen Faeona.”  
“That’s exactly what I was hoping to hear,” the Queen answered with a smile. “Now both of you remove your coverings, I would like to see all you have to offer.” She only barely maintained her dignified pose as she greedily took in the sight of her two companions disrobing. Kelvas, she discovered, had been hiding much more of his turquoise scales. They wove a pattern down his sides and across the larger scale plates of his abdomen. Valorian now held his wings half folded away from his body, displaying the glossy feathers inside.  
Faeona was at a loss for where to start. How did one choose between two such lovely specimens? Her sheer red robe fell open exposing the heavy swell of her breasts as she rose and sauntered across the room to stand between the two men. She stroked her hands down both of their chests, languishing in the very different textures of soft down and smooth, hard scale. After a moment of silent deliberation, she finally turned to the Dracion. She retreated back until her spine was resting against the feathers of Valorian’s chest. At the same time, she grabbed onto Kelvas’s wrists and yanked the taller man to her. Valorian’s talons grazed down her shoulders as he removed her robe. His beak nipped and nuzzled on her neck as she started to reach to the Dracion before her.  
Faeona blatantly eyed the slit of Kelvas’s groin. “You know,” she remarked. “The evening will be more enjoyable if you let them out to play.” She broke off her stare to give him a wink while she ground her rear back onto the avian . Lightly she traced her fingers around the break in his plated scales until his two slick protrusions came forth. Faeona handled the Dracion’s top cock, enjoying the strong, pulsing muscle in her hand. She stroked from his spade-shaped head down his scaly, ridged shaft to squeeze his bulbous knot. His size was nothing to scoff at either. The reptilian race tended to be both taller and broader than humans. And his length and girth were both a testament to his race’s proportions.  
Behind her, she felt Valorian settling in further between her cheeks as his cloaca sought out a connection to her tight puckered hole. He wrapped his feathered arms around the dip of her waist and pulled her closely to his body. His distended nerves rubbed against her, she was achingly wet, and today she didn’t think she could handle any more of the torture of foreplay. “Move to the sofa,” she commanded breathlessly.  
Her companions obeyed. Kelvas laid down on his back and effortlessly lifted Faeona on top of him. She leaned over the Dracion pressing both of his members against her stomach, and wiggling her hips invitingly at the Narar’Hi behind her. From her new position, she began to kiss and lathe her tongue over Kelvas’s chest. His groan of approval had her wriggling above him in satisfaction. To show his gratitude, he wedged his hands between their bodies and massaged her little bundle of nerves.  
Beginning to tremble, she raised herself up to align her opening with the tapered head of his lower cock. She slammed her hips down onto the Dracion’s large spear. She stopped just before she reached the knot as she knew from experience that any human would need a lot more prep-work to take it fully. Kelvas started a steady rhythm with his hips beneath her. Faeona was helpless to do anymore than groan and grip on tight to his shoulders as he plunged endlessly into her core. Now that the two of them were comfortably on track, the third member of their party positioned himself again to join with his queen. The Narar’Hi locked his thighs around the Dracion’s knees and wrapped his left arm under her waist to grab the Dracion’s second cock. Digging his talons into the back of the sofa for support, he aided the Dracion in pushing and pulling the human against his cloaca and down the Dracion’s shaft.  
Valorian stroked the Dracion’s second cock, causing the scaly ridges and thick knot to rub against Faeona’s clit. She felt herself nearing the point of no return and grievously hoped that the two men were not too far behind as her body would not be able to take the beating much longer after she finished. As if her companions could read her mind, Valorian roughly pulled her backside to him, forcing Faeona partway down Kelvas’s knot. Grinding ruthlessly onto her hole, his seed came rushing into and over her plump ass, spilling onto the Dracion’s thighs.  
Faeona could easily say that she hadn’t been this full in a while. The knot was almost too much for her to bear, and the Narar’Hi’s wetness running over her made her beg for her own release. Listening to her whines, Kelvas plunged his knot fully into her. His release was almost instantaneous from feeling her hot core squeezing tightly around him. He spurted thickly from both cocks, and was suddenly paralyzed with the new bout of pleasure as the Queen came on his lower cock. Faeona panted as the waves of pleasure wracked her body over and over. She felt electricity running down her limbs and into her very center.  
“My Queen?” Intruded the voice of the Steward, Argibald. Faeona looked up to the door through the ragged veil of her dark hair. The old man stood half frozen as if he were going to knock again, his mouth agape, his blood rushing to his cheeks hiding his normally pale pallor. The Dracion was still pumping the last bit of his seed inside of her.  
“What?” She bit back irritably.  
The Steward cleared his throat awkwardly, unable to keep eye contact. “I would have my eyes checked, alas, others have seen the same as I. A dragon of obsidian scales crash landed in the courtyard, turned into a young girl and dropped an ill man from her arms. . . she burst into flames, Your Grace. . . Your presence might be required,” he addressed all of this to the hearth adjacent to the couch before turning heel and marching out.  
“Excuse me, gentlemen. I have something I must attend to, but first. . . could you help me up?” Valorian helped her slide off of the Dracion’s depleted cock. Her stance was wobbly at first but eventually she was able to keep herself upright without support. Gesturing toward the door she further spoke; “Thank you both very much for your attention. If you go just down the hall, there is a guest apartment available for you to wash up. Wait there until my procurer comes with your payment. Hopefully you’ll be kind enough to join us at the palace again,” she finished with a soft smirk. “Perhaps if you’re free again tonight. . .”  
Her maid, Senna, returned just as the other two were leaving. “Perfect timing, I’m afraid I’ll need you to draw up another bath. Apparently I’m needed at court.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best excuse I could think of for why Vil had to wait so long to meet with Faeona is Ry'Karin. Special thanks to my husband for helping me out with the animal anatomy :)


End file.
